Child's ride-on toys typically comprise wheels and may be rolled over a surface by pedaling or by pushing on the floor by the feet of the child. Some ride-on toys may also include a push rod that may be manipulated by a parent or a guardian. The parent may thus control the speed and direction of the ride-on toy if the child is too young or tired to move the ride-on toy themselves. In some cases, the push-rod may be removed from the ride-on toy so that the child may use the ride-on toy independently.
Parents may use the rid-on toy to take the child on a walk. In this case, the child can ride and control the ride-on toy themselves or a parent may push and control the ride-on toy from behind the ride-on toy.
In some embodiments, the ride-on toy may comprise a locking mechanism to prevent rotating the front wheel relative to the frame. With the front wheel locked in a fixed position, the adult pushing the ride-on toy may more easily control the direction of travel of the ride-on toy while the child enjoys the ride.
Further embodiments of ride-on toys comprise a rear bucket for storing toys or other objects. The bucket may be tipped while connected to the frame of the ride-on toy or removed and carried with the child.
There is a need for a ride-on toy with a removable rear bucket, cart, or other container comprising at least one wheel so the child may play with the bucket when not riding on the ride-on toy. There is a further need for a rear bucket or other container that comprises a push rod or a cart push rod connector to receive a push rod to help roll the bucket while not connected to the ride-on toy.